Xentore/Chapter 4
Everything was black. I could hear mumbling voices that gradually got louder, "Link... Link... Link... LINK!!!!!!" It was enough to wake me up and get out of La-la Land. "What..." I groaned I was still in pain. It was Saria. I was at the foot of the Forest Temple. Also with Tatl, Tael, Skull Kid, Violet, Fado, and all the Know-it-all brothers." "Thank Farore your alive" She looked happy and concerned to see me. "You left for two years, and you finally come back, and faint?! Is that anyway to treat a sage?" "I'm sorry Saria... I, I was looking for Navi..." "You were what?!" she said urgently, not sure what I was saying. I spoke up, "I was looking for Navi." "Oh..." she replied with a softer tone, "I'm sorry Link, I didn't-" "It's fine. I know, you should be worried about me leaving for two years without any notes or explanations." The Kokiri, fairies, and Skull Kid looked grim. They all knew I had to wait 7 years to find my fairy, and then after a huge quest with her, thinking I'd have her as a friend for the rest of my life, left. Even Tatl & Tael somehow knew about Navi. ---- We then entered the Forest Temple, which is now rid of monsters, and Saria (as the sage she is) said a blessing from Farore unto me. I then felt better, and my scars were healed. Though I still wasn't fully recovered. I needed to regain all the blood I lost, which would take a day and night of rest. We all headed back to the Forest. The know-it-all brothers returned to their house, as did Violet and Fado. I got back into my house, accompanied by new fairy partners Tatl and Tael, and Saria. Skull Kid and I agreed that he would stay in Kokiri Forest until I return with Navi. So Skull Kid is living with the know-it-all brothers, whom I persuaded to house him until I return. "So," Saria said, "You're leaving again, to find Navi. It took one year to kill Majora, and one year to look for Navi and fail. How long will it take you to actually find her?" "That was before I had two fairies to accompany me. I'll fly through this like butter on ice." "Right." Saria said. "Well whatever, I hope you three find Navi. I have to go now to meet the other sages at the Temple of Time." She left and took out her fairy ocarina, which I returned to her after I got the Ocarina of Time, and played the Prelude of Light. she then warped to the Temple of Time. "Glad she's gone." Tael said. "Don't be a jerk." said Tatl. "Will you two stop?" I said, probably rashly. They looked a bit frightened. "I'm sorry, let's just get some sleep." I blew out the candle and it went dark, we fell asleep. I had no dreams except for one. I was dreaming of Saria at the Temple of Time, with the other sages, discussing. I knew this was a real vision. "Well we don't know what to vanquish!" said Nabooru. "Exactly, but we don't want Xentore to incarnate the power of the Triforce of Power either! We don't want it to become stronger!" Darunia said. "Well where is Xentore?" Said Ruto. "That's the point of this meeting!" Rauru said. "Ganon with the triforce is one thing, but Xentore?" said Nabooru, "Exactly!" said Impa "We Can't let Xentore have the Triforce of Power! It will be impossible to slay!" Saria said. "Not even the Hero of Time can stop it." Said Impa. "Nobody could stop it no matter what they do only the goddesses themselves-" "That's wrong!" Saria blurted out. Everyone looked at Saria, I could tell she was in some form of trouble. "Link could do it, as long as Xentore doesn't incarnate the Triforce of Power from Ganon. Right? Right Darunia?" "I-I don't know Saria. I hope your right. Oh for the sake of Din I hope your right!" ---- Thus ends chapter 4. Exciting and funny! Click Here for chapter 5.